The present invention relates to a handle release mechanism for a poker machine (also known as a slot machine or a fruit machine) and the object of the invention is to provide a mechanism which overcomes problems associated with conventional handle release mechanisms.
Most poker machines are fitted with a playing handle, upon insertion of a coin or upon having a credit on a meter, a game can be played and the initiation of reel spin for the game is caused by the handle being pulled through an arc and the reels caused to spin near the end of this arc.
When no coin has been inserted, no credit is available on the meter, or the machine is in process of a function which the initiation of a new game would upset, (such as in the middle of paying out), it is necessary that the handle cannot be pulled.
The usual way of freeing the handle is by a solenoid lifting a catch known as the Free Play Lock which then clears a projection on an arm or plate fixed to the handle shaft.
Such an arrangement requires the solenoid to be energised, possibly for long periods, as a player must not lose his coin before pulling the handle. The solenoid therefore could remain energised overnight if the player has left the machine with credit. Under this condition solenoids should not burn out but occasionally do so. Solenoids continually energised sometimes emit an annoying buzz as most are energised by alternating current.